


Five Truths

by KatieK101



Series: Five Truths [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Adventure, Angst, F/M, Five truths, Fluffy Ending, Fluffy Moments, Gen, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kits, Multi, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Romance, Slice of Life, warriors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2019-08-06 14:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16389602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieK101/pseuds/KatieK101
Summary: Dustpelt - "He is first drawn to Fernpaw because she reminds him of Ravenpaw." (one-shot collection)





	1. Dustpelt

i.

He is born alongside another tom-kit; his brother.

The skittish one who doesn't venture out of the Nursery until he's nearly two moons old: Ravenkit.

* * *

ii.

Sandpaw is naturally skilled and oh-so pretty, and Dustpaw already knows that one day, she is going to be his mate.

Even if she swears she will never have kits... she'll come around eventually.

* * *

iii.

If he is completely honest with himself, he is not sure why he despises Fireheart so much.

Maybe because of his kittypet blood.

Maybe because Sandstorm clearly fancies him now ( _traitor_ ); maybe because he was so close to Ravenpaw whereas Dustpelt only disowned him, and now his brother is dead.

Maybe because Fireheart is everything that he always wanted to be.

… honesty is overrated, anyway.

* * *

iv.

He is first drawn to Fernpaw because she reminds him of Ravenpaw:

Loyal and compassionate, but not quite suited towards the harsh reality of being a warrior.

He watches Darkstripe scold and deride Fernpaw, and he feels like he is watching Tigerclaw mock and torment his brother again.

He never did anything about it then. He's going to something about it now.

If Bluestar won't assign Fernpaw a new mentor, then he's going to make sure that she always has a friend; someone she can depend on with her life.

It helps that she gazes at him like no one else ever has before; like he is StarClan in her (pretty green) eyes.

* * *

v.

Ferncloud is his very best friend, and he would be fine if she was his only friend.

However, she insists that he make an effort to be social, so he befriends Brackenfur, Sorreltail, and Rainwhisker as well.

Cinderpelt, although a little  _too_ friendly for his taste, is a wonderful listener when he fears that he will never be a good father.

Eventually he and Sandstorm rekindle their friendship as well, and he is so thankful that Ferncloud pushed him out of his comfort zone.

* * *

(Bonus)

He is the one who named Spiderleg, Hollykit, and Icecloud.


	2. Mousewhisker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When they're alone, he calls Berrynose "Berry-Stumpy-Tail"."

i.

As an apprentice, he struggled with who he really was.

Berrypaw was the loud, boastful one; the one who commanded attention.

Hazelpaw was so full of determination, and she never struggled with their kittypet roots.

Mousepaw always left a bit out of place; like he was wearing a pelt that just didn't fit.

* * *

ii.

Daisy reassures him that he's only young, and one day he'll know exactly who he is.

She's right; one day he looks at his reflection in a puddle and realizes that he is confident, easy-going, and intelligent.

(and handsome, in his opinion)

* * *

iii.

If Hollyleaf would have stayed in ThunderClan, he thinks they would have become mates.

* * *

iv.

When they're alone, he calls Berrynose "Berry-Stumpy-Tail".

* * *

v.

One night he can't sleep, so he goes for a walk and stumbles across Ivypool. She is curled up in the dirt, sobbing over things that he doesn't quite understand, but he stays with her through the night and then he walks her back to camp.

They never talk about it, but from then on they form a friendship, and Mousewhisker always has an eye on her, alert for the first signs of distress.


	3. Breezepelt

i.

He is born alongside two other kits. They are both she-kits. Crowfeather names them Birdkit and Lightningkit, in honor of the only two she-cats he will ever love.

They both die three nights later.

Crowfeather never looks at Breezepelt the same he looked at his sisters.

* * *

ii.

He decides he is in love with Heathertail when they are kits and she is the first cat to beat him in a race.

* * *

iii.

Thistleclaw is the first Dark Forest cat he meets.

He is only eight moons old. He refuses to train with him.

The next time they meet, Breezepelt is a warrior with three half-Clan, half-siblings. This time he agrees to take Thistleclaw's help.

* * *

iv.

Either he has a good day or a bad day. There is no inbetween.

He does not see in shades of gray.

One day Sunstrike asks him if he thinks he is a good cat or a bad cat. She is met with silence.

* * *

v.

When he finds out what the Dark Forest are planning, he drags Heathertail to the edge of the territory and asks her to run away with him. He wants to tell her why, but right as he inhales a breath to gather his nerve, she says no.

She thinks that he is about to ask her to be his mate.

_No, Breezepelt. I told you that I could never love you._

_We're just friends, Breezepelt. Just accept that._

He lets her believe that. He never tries to tell her the truth.


	4. Hazeltail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "She has the biggest crush on Thornclaw, but she never assumes she has a chance with him. She sees the way he looks at Blossomfall."

i.

Her first catch is a squirrel.

Before she does anything important, she always eats a squirrel for good luck.

* * *

ii.

Out of Mousewhisker, Berrynose and herself, she is the least concerned with their kittypet blood. Who cares where she was born when she is

stronger than Honeyfern

faster than Cinderheart

and bolder than Poppyfrost?

* * *

iii.

Mousewhisker is her best friend. When he starts hanging onto Hollyleaf's every word, she can't help but water the seed of resentment that is planted in her heart.

* * *

iv.

She has the biggest crush on Thornclaw, but she never assumes she has a chance with him.

She sees the way he looks at Blossomfall.

* * *

v.

When Foxleap and Icecloud catch green-cough she sneaks into quarantine to tell her friends about her day and attempt to cheer them up.

She pays for it with her life.


	5. Heathertail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe WindClan spoils her when she is a kit. She is the daughter of Onestar, after all.

i. Maybe WindClan spoils her when she is a kit.

She is the daughter of Onestar, after all.

* * *

 

ii. Breezepaw has never been easy to get along with. To be his friend, one must be as stubborn and blunt as he is.

Heatherpaw is perfectly suited for the role.

* * *

 

iii. Looking back, she was never in love with Lionblaze.

He was confident and brave and exciting, but infatuation is a trick of the mind; not the heart.

* * *

 

iv. She is the fastest warrior in WindClan.

* * *

 

v. When Breezepelt betrays the Clans and fights alongside the Dark Forest, Heathertail thinks she hates him more than she ever hated Lionblaze.

When Breezepelt runs away and Heathertail lies awake every night worrying over his safety, she realizes that she loves him.

And her heart is torn in two.

* * *

 

(Bonus) Eventually Breezepelt returns to WindClan, but even though she loves him, she can not forgive him so easily.

Their friendship is damaged, but moons later it is healed, and she proudly expecting his kits.


	6. Rainwhisker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He is the one who must tell Sorreltail that a badger killed Sootfur. He has never hated being the Responsible One more in his life.

i.

Ironically enough, he is terrified of storms.

He can not believe Willowpelt would name him after the rain.

* * *

ii.

It hits him, one day, that perhaps Willowpelt named him perfectly.

He is clam, cool, collected. He is the rain that waters new-leaf flowers.

He also thinks that Willowpelt named Sootpaw perfectly; if he is the rain, then Sootpaw dances with fire in his veins.

* * *

iii.

One day he looks at his sister and asks, "So… what is a ' _sorrel'_?"

The question traumatizes her.

* * *

iv.

On the Great Journey, he grows close to Swallowtail of RiverClan.

She is lovely. She is intelligent. She is funny. She is  _perfect._

She is from RiverClan, and when they must return to their Clans, he thinks that Swallowtail takes a chunk of his heart with her.

* * *

V.

He is the one who must tell Sorreltail that a badger killed Sootfur.

He has never hated being the Responsible One more in his life.

* * *

(Bonus)

He still doesn't like storms.

A soft drizzle is okay, but thunder and lightning make his heart race.

And yet, when one of Sorreltail's kits go missing in a leaf-bare storm, he is the one who leads the patrol.

He finds Poppykit cowering from the storm underneath an oak tree. He coaxes her out, then passes her to Brackenfur.

Then a  _crack_ splits the air, and in the next heartbeat, Rainwhisker is crushed by a tree branch. Poppykit's shrill screech is the last thing he hears.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a collection of one-shots, each one focusing on a different character. The 'truths' usually aren't canon - mostly just headcanons. Feel free to suggest a cat you would like to see appear! :)


End file.
